


Passing Notes

by forgottenjeevas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, this is what boredom does to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenjeevas/pseuds/forgottenjeevas
Summary: Just a quick (extremely short) one-shot since I surprisingly haven't written anything for my very first fandom. It started out I was writing a love story, and then Harry Potter brain kicked in XDRemember when we met?I do, Remus... I do. You were the best thing that ever happened to me.





	Passing Notes

All I could hear was his voice. Sweet, caring, gentle, kind… all the things that I wasn’t and could never be.

 

The more you think about me, the less you think about you.

 

But I couldn’t help it. My mind flooded with memories of him, and everything that he had done for me. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be the person I am. Without him by my side, I was nothing, I was just some worthless human being that wanted nothing more than to sit back and turn into dust. But now… things are different. He makes me happy. He makes me feel good inside, like I’m worth something, that I’m not just some piece of garbage to be tossed around senselessly. He makes me feel. Any time I hear his voice, it revives me in a way that nothing else in this fucked up world can. I want to be with him forever.

 

I care about you, Sirius. You’re my best friend.

 

That’s my name. Sirius. Whoever I was before I was Sirius, it doesn’t matter to me anymore. My mind is screaming for me to get up out of my bed and find him… but I know he’s gone. The world knew that I was getting too happy and comfortable, and they put an end to our relationship… I want to cry, but boys don’t cry. Boys are supposed to be strong and manly, never showing emotion, incapable of emotion… but when I am with him, with Peter, I feel like all of that is just lies. I feel like I have a heart, and that I am somebody. Nothing else matters except that he makes me real.

 

Remember when we first met?

 

I do, Remus… I do. It is impossible for me to forget it, forget us. Those brief moments changed my life forever, and I won’t ever forget them. I won’t forget Remus… I just can’t. You were what made me excited to get out of bed every morning, and each day at school, we had a lot of fun. I was your friend from the start because you were different, and you were the best thing that’s ever happened to me.

 

Because… I love you, Remus…

 

I love you too, Sirius.


End file.
